ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Worlds: Part 1
War of the Worlds: Part 1 is the the twenty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot In space, the Highbreed fleet was seen attacking Galvan Prime and Professor Paradox came to save Azmuth the latter knew there was no point in being saved since without Galvans the universe was doomed. Professor Paradox rescued Azmuth anyway and Ben practiced soccer. Paradox came to get Ben and they went to Mr. Smoothy to meet Kevin, Gwen, and Azmuth. Paradox told them to destroy the Jumpgate to prevent the Highbreed invasion and they planned to go and take out the Jumpgate. Azmuth told Kevin and Gwen to leave to get team-mates with Professor Paradox and in a cornfield, Alan transformed into his alien form and captured a DNAlien before getting recruited. Kevin, Gwen, and Professor Paradox came and Azmuth faced Ben. He wanted to tell him the truth about the Omnitrix and then the recruiting group came to find Cooper testing out his intangibility glove. He created a robotic armor wanting to come and Ben faced Azmuth the latter told him he could revive any species including the human race. Ben was upset wanting to fight, and Azmuth tried to convince him not to. Later Kevin, Gwen, Professor Paradox, Alan, and Cooper were seen in a plumber's base where the latter was using a machine to contact Darkstar who was still trapped in the Null Void. They freed him and he was now forced to help. Meanwhile, Ben and Azmuth argued until the Galvan gave up and saw the cause Ben was fighting for. He gave commands and activated the Omnitrix's Master Control, allowing acess to all alien forms. llied with Gwen, Kevin, Professor Paradox, Julie, Alan, Cooper, Darkstar; they left to Los Soledad where the Highbreed were building the Jumpgate which Cooper found using cloaking field. As they reached, Ben turned into Cannonbolt, saying he felt nostalgic, and they entered the cloak field. A massive army of DNAliens came into sight and hence, an enourmous battle began. Kevin absorbed matter and Gwen used her mana skills to fight the DNAliens. Alan turned into his Pyronite form and Julie served well as backup, transforming Ship into a battle aircraft. Cooper utilized the armour he had and Darkstar had even started to take the DNAliens' energy but Ben arrived to stop him and started using the Omnitrix to cure the weak DNAliens. Ben tired himself out and collapsed on the ground. He was awakened and Cooper turned his suit into genetic damage reversing weapons. The battle continued to resume while inside one of the temperature-altering towers the Highbreed wanted the team killed before they entered the tower. The Highbreed unleashed the Jumpgate as the group tried to destroy it, eventually resulting in Ben using his largest alien, Way Big. While attempting to destroy the Jump Gate, he was severely injured and Way Big reverted back to Ben, who drifted into unconsciousness, just as the Highbreed fleet arrive on Earth. Major Events *It is revealed that the Omnitrix contains every alien in the Milky Way galaxy. The number of aliens is revealed to be 1,000,903 (not 10,000 as previously thought by Ben). *Ben reaccessed the Master Control. *Ben meets up and collects all the Plumber's kids (and Darkstar) to fight the Highbreed. *Galvan Prime is destroyed. *Ben has reunlocked Cannonbolt, Upchuck and Way Big (and Wildmutt offscreen as confirmed by Dwayne Mcduffie). *The Highbreed begin their invasion of Earth. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth *Cooper Daniels *Alan Albright *Paradox *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar *Ship Villains * Highbreed * DNAliens * Highbreed captain Aliens used *Cannonbolt *Jetray *Swampfire *Upchuck *Way Big 'Alien Forms Unlocked' *Cannonbolt (re-unlocked by Azmuth via activation of the Omnitrix's Master Control function) *Upchuck (re-unlocked by Azmuth via activation of the Omnitrix's Master Control function) *Way Big (re-unlocked by Azmuth via activation of the Omnitrix's Master Control function) *(and Wildmutt offscreen as confirmed by Dwayne Mcduffie) *All 1,000,903 alien form were unlocked when Azmuth activated the Master Control function, and only four were eventually left in Omnitrix (Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big & Lodestar (and Wildmutt offscreen as confirmed by Dwayne Mcduffie)), though only three (Cannonbolt, Upchuck & Way Big) of these were used by Ben. 'Quotes' Trivia *Ben mentions that his team has been fighting the Highbreed for weeks meaning that this episode could take place in April or May. *This marks the first episode in which Way Big fell over backwards, the second being Ben 10,000 Returns. *The total number of alien forms within the Omnitrix database is 1,000,903. *When Cannonbolt was reverting the DNAliens back to normal, his back was white instead of yellow. *The title is a reference to the novel by H. G. Wells. *Azmuth said that the Omnitrix contains within it all the intelligent life forms in the Milky Way Galaxy. This, however, does not include non-sapient life, including plants, animals, and all other forms of life. *When the team left for Los Soledad, Professor Paradox and Darkstar walked. However, when they get there, Paradox comes out of Ship and Darkstar out of Kevin's car. *When DNAliens surround Paradox, Azmuth is next to him. But after he stops time, Azmuth is gone. Then, Azmuth is shown running. *Three of the aliens from the original series, Cannonbolt, Upchuck and Way Big are used in this episode. Fred Tatasciore and Dave Wittenberg don't reprise their roles of Cannonbolt, Way Big, and Upchuck. Instead, they are all voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *When Ben practice his soccer, his shirt looks like his shirt in original series. *This is the first time where three alien forms (in most episodes usually only one form is unlocked) have been unlocked in a single episode. *This is the second time Azmuth has unlocked Way Big (the first being Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix), although this time it was through the activation of the Omnitrix's Master Control function. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Highbreed arc Category:Cleanup